


Wind

by Clipse23



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Romance, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Wings, flight
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 10:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17078585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clipse23/pseuds/Clipse23
Summary: Si Dean a peur des voyages aériens, il n'aurait jamais dû provoquer Castiel en le mettant au défi de faire fonctionner ses ailes...





	Wind

Dean volait. 

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, mais il volait.

Il s'était contenté de se moquer gentiment de l'ange en lui disant qu'il serait incapable de porter quelqu'un comme lui avec ses ailes s'il le voulait.

Et voilà maintenant qu'il était accroché à ces deux grandes ailes noires, les yeux fermés, sans savoir si cela était dû à leur vitesse folle ou la peur de voir jusqu'où ils étaient montés. 

Peut-être un peu des deux.

Il sentait la peur le travailler au ventre, privé de ses facultés visuelles. 

Agrippé au corps entier de l'ange sans aucune gêne, trop occupé à lutter pour sa vie. 

« Ca va, Dean ? » finit par demander Castiel par dessus son épaule.

« Je veux descendre ! » gémit le Winchester en oubliant une quelconque fierté, comme lors de tout ses voyages aériens.

« Détends-toi, tu ne peux pas tomber. Je suis là pour veiller sur toi. »

Le chasseur mit un instant à pouvoir enregistrer les paroles qu'il venait d'entendre, trop occupé à paniquer. Hésitant, il finit par prendre une inspiration, et tentant de se détendre légèrement. Dean soupçonna Castiel d'avoir fait jouer sa grâce pour l'aider, ne songeant pas à la possibilité de confiance qu'il avait dans l'ange. 

Lorsque son corps arrêta de trembler, il le sentit. 

Le vent.

Pas comme avant. Plutôt comme une sensation fugace. Quelque chose qui passait en lui. Traçant les contours de sa peau. Lissant les plumes qu'il avait dans les mains, roulant sur elles pour s'entraider dans une cohésion parfaite. 

Une légère brise les portait, comme si elle guidait leur chemin, leur ouvrant la voie. Les faisant passer dans des couloirs aériens qui semblaient fait pour les accueillir. 

Le Winchester put enfin sentir la vitesse en tant qu'élément positif, non comme une menace. La laissant s'infiltrer à travers lui, le libérant de toute contrainte tant qu'il était dans les airs.

« Tu peux ouvrir les yeux, Dean, » murmura l'ange, sentant le corps de l'homme enfin détendu contre le sien. 

Castiel avait ralenti, ce qui lui donna l'occasion de pouvoir suivre sa demande. 

La première chose que vit Dean fut des points scintillants dans l'obscurité. Ses yeux mirent quelques secondes à s'adapter, laissant finalement apparaître les lumières de la petite ville de Lebanon sous eux, percevant les phares des voitures devenus miniatures depuis leur hauteur.

C'était tout simplement splendide. 

Inconsciemment, le chasseur se raccrocha plus fermement à l'ange, subjugué par ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Castiel frissonna légèrement en sentant la tête de Dean contre son cou. 

Profitant de leur liberté éphémère pour s'échapper un instant, enveloppés dans la beauté du moment.


End file.
